Jealousy
by TheTornPage
Summary: Mikey x OC(Kelsie) Story request for my friend Kelsie Kelsie is a not-so-typical teenage girl who never really stresses over anything, unless it comes to her mutant boyfriend. When her insecurities get the best of her, can Mikey reassure her? 2k14 turtles! (Sidenote, I didn't like how this turned out! Please read anyways!)


Mikey x OC

Title: Jealousy

Paring: Mikey x OC

Universe: 2k14 Turtles

Rating: PG13 (Mild cursing)

summary: (I'm bad at summaries) Kelsie(OC) gets jealous of April O'Niel after Mikey spend the day helping April move.

This is mostly fluffy goodness and in my opinion poorly written, but hopefully everyone enjoys! Happy reading! Oh and I really love feedback guys!

~Fromage

Jealousy

It had become tradition for me to come down to the lair every day after school to see Mikey and eat dinner with the brothers. Today when I dropped my bag on the couch in the den Mikey was nowhere to be found. Donatello gave me a subtle look of uneasiness and said Raphael and Mikey had been sent on a Mission by Splinter somewhere. And for the past thirty minutes I've had just Leonardo and Donatello for company. Leonardo wasn't too bad to hang around with, when he wasn't practicing with Splinter or off on a mission he could be pretty fun (usually). Donatello and I got along fine, he was great at video games and loved watching old school cartoons on the internet with me. But they both had their faults. Leonardo was always waaay to uptight for my tastes, if I made a mess he would make me clean it the instant I made it, saying "Do you treat your own home like this?" with my response being "Yes I do, why do you think I can so easily hang out in a sewer?" More often than not I was usually in the dog house with Leo because I would sneak Mikey out to the surface for shenanigans and Leo didn't think so highly of it. When it came to Donatello the only problem I had with him was his use of big words all the time! And all the talk of percentages and facts and figures, constantly confused me! Every time I ask him a question about my homework he goes on a tantrum about how dumbed down the public education system and I usually have to back away slowly and awkwardly when he starts shouting.

Today Donatello's got his head phones on and listening to god knows what, (I will never understand that turtle) and is furiously hitting the keys on the keyboard faster than I ever could and I have five fingers! So he couldn't entertain me. It took me a while to find Leonardo, he wasn't in the dojo or the den or kitchen. I hardly ventured past the kitchen unless it was to go to Mikey's room. But seeking a companion for the afternoon I stepped through the doorway and into the hallway. Mikey shared a room with Raph, I believe the only reason the arrangement functioned was the fact Raphael hardly left the gym and usually only used his side of the bedroom for sleeping. Mikey was always playing video games or scarfing down pizzas so he as well only used his bed for sleep. (Unless I was spending the night of course) Donatello didn't have a room, he had a bed in the corner of the control room and since he was the only one who used that room it didn't make much of a difference. I knew Leonardo had his own room at the end of the hall before the Gym and across the hall from Splinter's room.

I made it to Leonardo's room and raped lightly on the door. "You in there Leo? Mikey's not back yet and I'm booooored." I whined pathetically.

There was a small knocking sound and then muffled steps, the door opened and the oldest of the brothers stood before me. He smiled down at me crossed his arms across his plastron. "How can I help you today Kelsie?"

I looked up at him with a goofy grin and wiggled my fingers in a gesture of a wave. "Hey Leo, well Mikey isn't home and I came to see him."

Leo rolls his eyes in a _"This is not my problem" _kind of way. "I can't make him come back any faster and you know where the fridge is."

I scowled at the insinuation that all I cared about was eating up their food and drinking all the soda, I swear you do something once and Leo doesn't let you live it down. "I know where the kitchen is Leo." Leo didn't seem to have anything else to say, just looking down at me with a bored gaze. "So, where is Mikey?" I ask awkwardly rubbing my arm.

Leo smirks snarkily a chuckles deeply. "He and Raph are helping April pack up her apartment, she's moving."

My eyes narrow at the older turtle; he knows how easily I get jealous of that stupid O'Niel bitch. She's hardly polite to me, always giving me judgmental glances as if I'm not good enough to be here. Not to mention Mikey's unhealthy infatuation with her, and she won't set him straight even with her dumbass human boyfriend she still humors Mikey with _harmless _flirtations. It drives me crazy daily. Having to worry about your boyfriend dying during a battle is enough of a weight on a girls shoulders, having to worry about another girl stealing him away adds to the weight of my worries.

When I don't respond to Leo's comment he sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about. Raph would beat the shit outta Mikey before he let him do anything that would hurt you." He looks down at me sadly a hand coming down on my shoulder in an offering of comfort. "I'm sorry I made the jab, I shouldn't have. It was rude."

"No fucking shit." I snap at him, knocking his hand away from me. "I get that it's funny to poke fun at me from time to time but you have no idea how horrible that makes me feel" I glare up at him angry tears stinging my eyes. "I know he likes her and she's older than me and prettier and I fucking get it so would everyone stop throwing it into my fucking face already!" In my rage I spin on my heels and run back to the den, I grab my shoulder bag and put my fringe jacket on over my short floral sundress. "Tell Mikey I went home, if he even cares." I shout down the hallway at Leo.

He says something back to me but I'm not in the mood to care. I walk to the weapons wall and jump up onto the ledge to enter the tunnel. Once standing in the sewer tunnel I pull my phone out of my bag and shoot a text to my mom that I coming home early because study group was canceled. (An easy lie I used to get away with staying out late) I ask if she needs me pick anything up on my way home. My flip flops flick the grotesque water up my legs and splatter the hem of my dress. It worsens my bad mood and once I finally get to the ladder to the surface I let out a long sigh before climbing up onto the street. I fix my dress and check my phone again, seeing a text from my mom saying it would be helpful if I wouldn't mind picking up her paycheck from the pizzeria because she got caught up at the grocery store.

The pizzeria. That's where Mikey and I met, up on the roof. He was staking it out to see if the pizza met his standards, and I was checking the vents for the pizza ovens. When I saw him sitting on the edge of the building hiding behind the A/C unit I gasped in shock. Surprisingly enough, instead of being afraid I found it highly amusing to find a giant Mutant Turtle on top of the building. He freaked out about being spotted and I giggled in amusement as he stumbled over excuses about how he wasn't a giant mutant turtle hiding out on the roof. When I explained that it really didn't bother me, he smiled and asked me if I could bring a few pizza's back up so he could take them to his family, I obliged and instead of him going back to his family we shared a pizza before saying goodbye. For weeks he would return night after night and we would share a few slices and easy conversation. The first time he invited me to the lair I was more than surprised to find out the place they called home was so well, livable. They had couches, working appliances, separate rooms, plumbing, computers! Being around the brothers made me feel like I was living in a comic book and it was the most exciting thing to ever happen to me! Being the youngest child of five wasn't easy, especially with the kind of siblings I had. They had all accomplished great things in academics where as I was barely passing in most of my classes. My older brothers were amazing at sports while I would trip over my own two feet trying to kick a soccer ball but could ride a skateboard like no other. My parents expected a great deal from me and at seventeen I hardly had the heart to care about anything other than running around town causing trouble! With my sundresses and flipflops there wasn't much else I needed. The world had so much to offer that I could enjoy, I didn't need anything else. Mikey seemed to be the only person to fully understand my views. Believing the same, he was carefree and believed in nothing other then pizza and a good time.

I walked through the front door of the Pizzeria, a silver bell chiming above my head. The owner, Marco, smiled at me from behind the counter and waved his arm above his head in greeting. "Ah! Kelsie! How are you? Here to pick this up for your mother?" He held up the envelope that contained my mother's paystub.

Nodding I walked further into the dining room up to the counter. " I'm good I guess. And yeah, she sent me after the money like usual. Uhm and could I have two large peperoni's too." I figured I could head back to the lair at some point after I had cooled down and offer pizza as my apology to Leonardo for overreacting.

The Italian man laughed happily and handed me the paycheck, turning around to pick up two pizza boxes. "I figured you'd want some, I've had them ready since your mom called earlier!"

"You know me too well Marco." I laugh and reach for my wallet.

"No, no, no! On the house! Heaven knows you've bought plenty of pizzas before!" He laughs again and pushes the box across the counter towards me. "I insist."

I cock an eyebrow in confusion at the man. "Are you sure? It's no trouble to pay."

He sent me a gentle smile. "On the house."

A sigh slips past my lips followed by a giggle. "You've picked up my shitty mood, thank you Marco." I put my wallet and paycheck back in my bag and grab the pizza boxes off the counter. "You're great."

Marco rumbles with laughter, a happy old man. "Enjoy you're pizza and don't eat it all by yourself!" He points a finger at me with a grin.

"Yesir." I salute him. "Later Marco." I turn around and walk back out of the pizzeria onto the sidewalks of downtown New York City. My walk home is quick; my family's little brownstone on the corner. I skip up the steps and pull out my key, jabbing it in the lock and twisting it to the right. I nudge the door open with my shoulder on my way in and kick it closed with my foot. No noise sounds in the house, so I assume my parents are still out. I go into the kitchen and set my mom's paycheck down on the counter and place the pizzas in the oven so they won't get cold.

Climbing the stairs up to my room I hear something fall over somewhere upstairs, I freeze in place, a feeling of panic rising in my chest. "Hello?" I pray for a response from one of my siblings or maybe my mom, but that's not whose voice I'm met with.

Instead I'm met with the adorable voice of my idiot turtle boyfriend. "Hey! Can I get some help up here?" He calls out to me.

I let out a heavy breath and skip every other step on my way up, crossing the threshold of my bedroom I find Mikey tangled in my drapes. He's knocked over a vase of flowers and the radio off my desk. The Purple drapes wrapped around one leg and caught in one of his shell necklaces. I can't help but burst out a fit of laughter. "Oh shit Mikey! You look so stupid!" I continue to laugh at him instead of helping him, karma has magical ways of working.

"Well like, I feel stupid too." He continues to tug at the fabric restraining him. After a few more moments of struggling he finally gives up and rips the drapes and throws the fabric across the room with a grunt of displeasure. "I got back to the lair totally expecting to find you there with a pizza and a smile just for me, but like Leo said you ran home after he made you feel like shit." Mikey looks back at me with a frown on his lips. "I was just lifting boxes Babe I swear. You know April and I are totally just friends, right?"

I flick my hair over my shoulder with a scoff, giving him the cold shoulder. "It's hard to believe that when you're constantly calling her pet names and hanging out with her."

Mikey sighs heavily and lets out a groan of frustration. "It's just because it's funny. I don't actually mean any of it. Like, she's totally just a friend. I couldn't get with her even if I wanted to, she's way out of my league."

I suck in a gasp of air, shocked at his words. How is this supposed to reassure me? "You asshole! Are you saying she's better than me? That you just settled for me when she turned you down?" My foot stomps against the floor in a childish tantrum. "You're impossible!"

He waves his hands in front of him, shaking his head rapidly. "No that's not what I meant Babe, totally not what I meant! That was harsh. I'm so sorry." Mikey's frown deepens and he hangs his head. "That didn't come out right. It's like, April was this hot chick I had a crush on and when I met you an you were a waaaaay hotter chick and you were chill and liked pizza. You were even better then her." He defended himself. "If you want me to stop calling her Angel Cakes I totally will. It wasn't like I meant to hurt your feelings babe."

I looked back up into his eyes, guilt stirring within their depths, I knew he was telling the truth. It didn't change the fact that my heart still ached, the possibility of April developing a crush on him was totally unreasonable but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that somehow it was going to happen. That one day he would leave me for that pretty piece of work. Their age difference alone should have been enough to convince me, April was at least seven years older than him and Mikey was only seventeen like myself. I sighed and looked down at my flipflop clad feet, this was stupid. My stupid insecurities and typical jealous tendencies was not only hurting me but Mikey as well. It's not like there's exactly a giant selection of girls that would be okay with dating a giant turtle, the odds of Mikey finding another girl like me were slim. I should have no worries but I do and they're killing me. "Mikey I know it's stupid to think you'll find a girl better than me and leave me but I can't stop myself from imagining the worst case scenario that you will... I'm sorry."

Mikey crosses the room to stand before me, lifting my chin up so I am forced to meet his gaze. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I get it. You don't want me running off without you, and I can promise you that I don't plan on doing that anytime soon." His lips finally form the goofy smile I fell in love with and he swoops down to lay a quick peck on my lips. "You're seriously the only girl for me, I doubt there's another girl in like the entire world that gets me like you do."

I giggle and smile back up at him, the tears that had been forming behind my eyes vanishing. "I agree, not many girls can eat an entire pizza in one sitting and still be hungry afterwards." I tease playfully. "I'm a catch."

He barks out a laugh. "Seriously though babe, you've got nothing to worry about. You're mine and I can't see me lovin' nobody like you for alllllll my life!" He laughs as he attempts to serenade me and kisses my forehead. "Haha for real you've got nothing to worry about." Mikey drops his hand from my face and wraps both arms around my shoulders in tight embrace, I raise mine to wrap around his waist.

"Same Mikey, even if this didn't work out I don't think I could move on." I looked up at him with a content smile on my face. "I've developed this serious thing for turtles and it's ruined any chance of me loving some lame human."

The statement earns me a chuckle from deep within his chest. "I've got this thing for chicks who don't mind hanging out in sewers and can burp the alphabet."

I stand up on my tippy toes so I can just barely reach his face and press a firm kiss to him lips, which he returns easily and tightens his grip around my shoulders, lifting me a few inches off the ground. I pull away giggling like a school girl that's just gotten away with something naughty. Mikey laughs along with me and proceeds to spin me around the room until he's dizzy and collapses on my bed, arms still around me and I rest my body against his plastron. "I love you Mikey." I whisper with a small smile.

"Love you too Angel Cakes. You're my one and only." His words radiate within my heart and fill me with a fuzzy feeling that makes me squirm in his arms and nuzzle his neck.

How happy this idiot makes me is outrageous, but I don't think I could have it any other way.


End file.
